The focus of this research is to continue development of a device and technique for dermal clearing which will improve the efficacy of laser tattoo removal and other dermatological laser procedures including treatment of port wine stain and telangiectasia and hair removal. We have made significant progress toward developing a safe and effective methodology for inducing a temporary reduction in the scattering coefficient of superficial skin, which in turn affords more efficient delivery of laser energy to intradermal targets like tattoo inks, blood vessels, hair follicles, and the like. In recent years the popularity of tattooing has grown tremendously with over 10 million Americans now believed to have one or more tattoos. There are estimates that over 20% of U. S. college students now have one or more tattoos. Estimates are that half of them will seek tattoo removal within a decade. Despite significant efforts to optimize laser delivery parameters, tattoo removal remains a challenge for physicians and a frustration for patients. In this Phase II proposal, we will optimize this dermal clearing technique in animal models before moving to preliminary studies of tattoo removal effectiveness in human volunteers. As well, we will explore the utility of this technique for reducing the photocoagulation threshold for blood vessels. The net result of this research will be the development of a device and methodology for application of dermal clearing agents and inducement of temporary reduction in the scattering coefficient of skin. The envisioned product is an agent/ applicator combination, which would be sold as a preparative accessory for appropriate dermatological laser procedures.